3 Wonderful Years
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: Story got reported so I reposted it. Not all of the chapters are here but the recent ones are. PLEASE DO NOT REPORT! It is legal.
1. Reiley's Growing Up

**AN: Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I haven't really been home that much. It is already 1:40 in the morning so by the time I'm done it will be about 3 in the morning. So, sorry if the chapter is bad. Please review!**

**Lilly's POV (1 month later)**

I woke up next to the most amazing guy ever. We just finished moving into our new house yesterday. We both love it. It is so much better than being at his parents house. Now, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want. I soon hear Reiley crying from her room. I get out of bed quietly trying not to wake Joe up. I go downstairs and get her out of her crib. I walk back up to the living room and set her on the floor. I go in the kitchen and get her a bottle. As I am making my way back into the living room, Reiley is now on the kitchen floor. I back up a little and she crawls to me.

"JOE!!" I scream as he comes running downstairs.

"What? What happened?" He shouts as he comes into the kitchen with only boxers on and his hair pointing in every direction.

"Reiley was crawling." I say smiling.

"Lills, what are you talking about? She is only 6 months old. She can't crawl." He says.

"Yes, she can. I put her on the living room floor and came in here to get her a bottle. When I turned around, here she is." I tell him pointing to the floor. He looks at me and gets on his knees by Reiley.

"Come on Reiley, crawl for daddy. Crawl for daddy." He tells her. She just looks at him and smiles brightly.

"See. She can't crawl." He says as he gets up, kisses me on the cheek and starts to walk away. I look down and see that Reiley is crawling again.

"Joe, come quick." I yell as he starts running back into the kitchen.

"What?" He asks me. I point to Reiley, but she stopped crawling again and smiles. He looks at me confused.

"She is laying on the floor." He says.

"Yes, now she is but she can crawl. I will find a way to show you." I say as I pick Reiley and walk into the living room. I sit on the couch and give Reiley her bottle. When she is done she begins to suck on my finger like she does all the time. Then I feel her bite down and usually I feel nothing. This time I feel something sharp. I quickly take my finger out of her mouth and open it. I see a little tooth coming in. (AN: This actually happened to me with my baby cousin.)

"JOE!!" I scream just like I had before. Again he comes running down the stairs with the same apparel.

"What?" He asks me worriedly.

"Reiley is getting her first tooth." I say smiling.

"Lills, no she's not. She sucks on my fingers all the time and it hasn't ever hurt me."

"Yeah well, she was just sucking on my finger and bit down. Look." I tell him. He walks up to me and I open Reiley's mouth. He sees the little tooth coming in and picks her up.

"This is great. She is growing so much." He says. I begin to cry. These stupid pregnant hormones.

"What's wrong?" He asks me as he sits next to me and places Reiley on the floor.

"She is growing up so fast." I say. He pulls me into a hug as I watch Reiley on the floor. She starts crawling again.

"JOE!" I scream into his ear causing him to jump back. I point to Reiley as she crawls over to the couch.

"She really can crawl." He says.

"I told you."

"Now we have to watch her super carefully since she can get anywhere now. We wouldn't want her getting towards the stairs." He says.

"Yeah, that would be terrible." I say.

"What would you think about having a little house warming party? We can invite Kevin, Ashley, Nick and Miley over tonight. We can get in the new pool and make hot dogs or something." He says.

"Yeah, that would be fun."


	2. Weddings and Shots

**Joe's POV (2 weeks later)**

Tomorrow is Kevin and Ashley's wedding. All of us guys are staying at Nick and Miley's apartment and the girls are all staying at me and Lilly's house. Ashley is 4 and a half months pregnant and Lilly is 2 and a half months. They have both been really mean lately. Lilly has been having morning sickness a lot too. Kevin right now, is staring blankly at a wall.

"Kev, are you okay?" I ask him. He nods slowly.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Nick asks him and he nods again.

"I don't know about this." He finally says after about 15 more minutes of looking at the wall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"Exactly how it sounds. I don't think I can get married and have a baby right now." He says. Nick and I exchange nervous looks and walk over to Kevin.

"Kevin, listen. Getting married is the best feeling in the world. And being a father. That is an even better feeling. You are going to be just fine." I tell him.

"Really?" He asks me and I nod. "Thanks Joe." I smile and go to bed.

**Lilly's POV**

Me, Miley, and Ashley are getting ready for the wedding now. Ashley looks so pretty. All of a sudden Miley runs into the bathroom and starts throwing up. Ashley and I look at each other before running after her. When she is done she looks at us both nervously.

"Your pregnant." I blurt out. Her eyes get big.

"How do you know that?" She asks me.

"You threw up. Five minutes ago you were almost jumping off the walls and you aren't sick." I say putting my hand on her forehead.

"Okay I'm pregnant. But don't tell Nick yet." She says. Ashley and I run up to hug her.

"Congratulations. You are going to be such a good mom." Ashley tells her.

"Thanks, so are you."

When we are all ready, we all walk down the aisle. First Miley and Nick, then me and Joe. In front of Ashley and Paul is Frankie carrying Reiley. Let me tell you, he is the only 8 year old I would ever trust to carry my kid around. When he gets up to Joe, he hands Reiley to him. As the ceremony continues, everything goes perfectly. We are all at the reception waiting for Kevin and Ashley to arrive.

"Where are they? I want to go home." Joe whines and I just slap the back of his head.

"Be nice. They didn't say that when we got married." I say.

"Sorry but I'm tired." He says.

"We are all tired Joe. You don't see anyone else complaining." Just then Nick and Miley walk up to us.

"I wish they would get here. I want to go home." Nick says as Miley slaps him on the back of his head. Joe looks at me and gives me a see-I'm-not-the-only-one look. Finally, Kevin and Ashley arrive.

**The next day (Still Lilly's POV)**

Today Reiley has to go to the doctor and get shots. Joe and I went a few weeks after she was born and it did not go well. Joe was holding her the whole time and looked sad. I was crying. I mean, what mother wants to see their child suffer in pain? None! We are in the room waiting for the doctor to come in.

"I really don't want to see this again." Joe says.

"Well, neither do I. I don't like seeing her get those big giant needles stuck in her." I say. Just then the doctor walks in with a tray and needles on it.

"Hello. Are we already to get this over with?" He asks us. Joe and I both nod. We lay Reiley on the bed and each hold an arm and a leg. She smiles brightly at both of us and I look at Joe and pout. I look down at Reiley and watch her face go from happy to hurt in about 2 seconds. She screams very loudly. I look at the ceiling not wanting to look at her face like that. As the doctor finishes, Joe picks her up as she still screams.

"It's okay. That's all done now." She finally starts to settle down and rests her head on Joe's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." I say as we head home.

**AN: This chapter is not my favorite but it's okay. It will get better soon, I promise. I will update as soon as I get the time. School starts for me on the 19th . I won't be able to update as much then. Please Review!!**


	3. Baby Boom

**Lilly's POV (3 ½ months later)**

Today I have a doctors appointment. I am 6 months pregnant now. We get to find out the sex of the baby. We originally wanted it to be a surprise but after 2 months, we can't stand it. We want to know. Reiley is 9 and a half months old now. She is crawling all over the place. She is trying to walk a little bit, but she has to hold on to something as she does it. Joe and I are trying to help her but she keeps falling down right away. Maybe in a few more weeks. Ashley is 8 months pregnant with her baby. Her and Kevin don't want to tell what they're having until we all find out. Miley is 4 months pregnant and her and Nick found out yesterday and are telling everybody tonight when we make our announcement.

"Lills? Are you ready to go?" Joe asks me as I walk downstairs.

"Yep. Where's Reiley?" I ask him as I put my shoes on.

"Kevin and Ashley just picked her up." He says.

"Okay."

On our way there, I start to think of what the baby is going to be.

"Joe? What do you want the baby to be?" I asked him with my hands rubbing my enormous belly. He put his hands on top of mine and looked at me.

"Honestly, I don't care. It would be nice to have a boy so we can have manly bonds together, but if we have a girl then, it's just another one I get to spoil." He says. I laugh a little and look at him.

"I love you, Joe. Your a great dad." I say. He smiles and rubs my cheek with his thumb.

When we get to the doctors office, they send Joe and I to a room and have me put a gown on and lay on the bed. About 5 minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. Are you ready to find out what your baby is?" He asks us. We both smile and nod.

"Okay here comes the gel. It might be a little cold." He says as he puts it on my stomach. I squeeze Joe's hand as he rubs it with that little tool thing. His eyes get big and he looks and me and Joe.

"What's wrong?" I ask him nervously.

"Nothing, you are have boys." He says. Joe and I smile and then my smile drops quickly as I recall what he said.

"What do mean by boys?" I ask him.

"Well, it means you are having boys." He says again.

"Yeah, but you said boys and not boy." I say.

"That's because you're having twin boys." He says smiling. Me and Joe's eyes get big and he finally speaks.

"You mean 2 babies. Like one comes out then a few minutes later, another one comes out. As in 2 babies." He says holding up two fingers.

"That's right." He begins wiping the gel off of me and tells me I am all finished. I get dressed and come out. Neither of us said a word until we got in the car.

"Twins. Twins, Lilly. Twins." Joe says as he points to my stomach.

"Yes Joe. Twins." I say.

"But that's two. 1-2." He says counting on his fingers. He will be shocked for a couple of days, I guarantee it.

"Joe. Stop freaking out. It's just one more baby then what we were planning. And hey. They're boys. You get to have that father-son bonding stuff you were talking about just with two sons instead of one." I tell him.

We drive to Kevin and Ashley's house where everybody is there waiting for us. We walk in the door and everybody is waiting for us in the living room.

"Okay who is going first? I can't wait any longer." Mom (Denise) says. I started calling her mom a while after Joe and I got married. Kevin and Ashley decided to go first.

"Well, we are having a girl." Ashley says.

"And another one. We're having twin girls." Kevin says. Everybody's eyes in the room went wide. Joe and I looked at each other.

"Huh? That's funny because Lilly and I are having a boy." Joe says.

"Two of them. We are having twin boys." I say. Nobody has said a word since Kevin said twins. Finally Miley and Nick decide to go.

"This is going to be the funniest thing. We are having a girl." Nick says.

"And a boy." Miley finishes. Everybody looks at one another.

"Oh. My. God." Mom says shocked. "This is...FANTASTIC!! I am going to be a grandma of seven. This is great." She hugged all six of us followed by Dad and Frankie.

"Finally. I get a few boys to play with." Frankie says causing all of us to laugh.

After visiting for a few hours Joe and I decided to go home. It was time for bed so we put Reiley in her crib and lay in our bed talking about baby names.

"What about Joseph Adam Jonas II." Joe suggests.

"I don't really want another Joe Jonas. I can only love one." I say.

"Oh please. I can only love one." He says mocking me. I stick my tongue out at him and continue thinking.

"What about Aidan?" I say.

"I like it. Aidan Joseph?" He says pouting. I look at him and laugh.

"Fine. Aidan Joseph Jonas." I say. He puts his hands in the air and shouts "Yes!"

"Okay think of another one." I tell him.

"Cole?" He says.

"Ewww. No." I tell him.

"Lucas?" He says again.

"No." I tell him again.

"What about Noah?" He says. I look at him with my eyes wide.

"Joe, that's it. Noah Adam Jonas." I say.

"This is great. Now they both have my name in them." He says.

"Your such a dork." I tell him grabbing the phone getting ready to call Miley so she doesn't steal one of our names.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." He says walking towards the bathroom.

"Always." I yell.

Lilly-regular

**Miley-bold**

_**Ashley-bold italics**_

"**Hello?"**

"Hey it's Lilly. I just wanted to tell you that you are not allowed the names Aidan Joseph or Noah Adam for your sons name."

"**Awwww! Those are cute names but actaully we already have our names picked out."**

"Well, what are they?"

"**Liam Nicholas and Lauren Marie."**

"Aww! So cute. We should 3-way Ash and see if her and Kevin found any names."****

"Okay hold on."

"**_Hello."_  
**  
"Hey Ash. It's Lilly and Miley. We were just wondering if you and Kev picked out any names yet?"

"_**Actually we have. Leah Grace and Mackenzie Lynn."**_

"Those are so cute. Joe and I picked Noah Adam and Aidan Joseph."

"**And Nick and I picked out Liam Nicholas and Lauren Marie."**

"_**Those are really cute. But, I have to go. I am really tired."**_

"**Okay me too. See ya later."**

"Yep bye."

"_**Bye"**_

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope everybody likes it. Please REVIEW!! I will try and update again soon. Hopefully before schools starts.**


	4. Mood Swings and First Word

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I started school Tuesday so I won't be able to update as much. I really wish I didn't have to go to school but, I only have 4 years left. I will try and update as much as I can. Also, I just want to clear things up. Reiley is pronounced Riley. The first 'e' is just silent. That is how my cousin spelled it so that's just how I spelled it. Sorry if that confused anybody.**

**Joe's POV** **(Two weeks later)**

It's been two weeks since we found out we were having twins. (AN: Ashley is due in two weeks, Lilly in 2 and a half months, and Miley in 4 and a half months. Reiley is now 10 months old.) Right now, Reiley and I are watching Barney and Lilly is sleeping. It is the end of the movie when Lilly calls my name. I put Reiley in her play yard and go up to the bedroom to find Lilly crying. (AN: A play yard is a gate for babies that connects so that they can't get out of a room and just in that one area.)

"What's wrong babe?" I ask as I walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"It hurts Joe." She tells me into my chest.

"What hurts?"

"The babies are kicking really hard." She says. I put my hand on her stomach and feel the babies. They stop almost as soon as I put my hand there. She looks at me.

"Great! Now that they stop kicking when you're around, you get to follow me everywhere I go." She said excitedly.

"I can't do that." I tell her.

"What? Why?" She asks me as she begins to cry again.

"Lills. I can't follow you everywhere. You will be fine without me for a little bit. It's not like it hurts that bad." After saying that I really wish I wouldn't have. Her mood swings are...TERRIBLE! She hits me in my stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell holding my stomach.

"What is wrong with me is that I am pregnant and it does hurt Joe. More pain then you could ever handle. I can't believe you would say something like that to me." She tells me and gets off the bed downstairs and sits on the couch. I follow her downstairs and sit beside her.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I said that. I know that it hurts you."

"Daddy." We both hear and turn towards Reiley. She smiles up at us.

"Daddy." She says again. Lilly and I look at each other and look back at Reiley.

"Daddy." I get off the couch and pick Reiley up. He lays her head on my shoulder and says "Daddy."

"She just said her first word." I say. Lilly gets off the couch and comes over to us.

"I know this is so exciting." She says. See, her mood changed already. She probably already forgot about what we were fighting about.

"You wanna know that best part? She said my name first." I said with a big smile on my face. Lilly looks at me and laughs.

"You are so full of yourself."

"I am not." I say pretending to be offended.

"Daddy." Reiley screams again.

"That's right. It's daddy." I say and then kiss her forehead. I put her back in the play yard. Lilly and I sat back on the couch and she hugs me.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too." I say. She soon pulls away quickly and looks at me.

"Hey, wasn't I mad at you." See, I told you she forgot.


	5. Birthdays and Babies

**AN: OMJ!! I am so sorry about the very long delay. School started and I have been super busy with homework and extra activities. I will try and update more often if I have time. Also sorry for skipping ahead. **

**Joe's POV (2 ½ months later)**

It has been a long 9 months. Lilly has been so, let's see how do I put this nicely...mean! She yells at me for everything and once she asked me to go to Wisconsin and get her some cheese, and me being the lovely husband that I am, hopped in my private jet and went to Wisconsin and got her some cheese. She is due anytime now and I am so happy about that. I really want her to be less mean and I want to see my sons. Kevin and Ashley had their twins about two and a half months ago. They are identical and look exactly like Ashley with Kevin's eyes. They are my favorite nieces right now. Well, until Miley has Lauren, then they all have to share. Right now Lilly and I are sitting on the couch watching Reiley play in her play yard. She just turned one, two weeks ago. That was fun!

_Flashback_

"_Lilly where is the cake?" I yelled while sticking my head in the fridge. She comes in and looks at me._

"_I told you 400 times already, Nick and Miley are picking it up on their way here. Now stop worrying about the damn cake and help me get Reiley ready." She yells at me. We walk into Reiley's bedroom and get her dressed and then the doorbell rings. I run out of the room and answer the door._

"_Hey guys!" I say when I found Kevin and Ashley at the door holding 2 baby carriers, a big present, a big tub of ice cream, a book. I took the two carriers from them and they came inside. I got Leah out first and then Kenzie. _

_After everybody got there and we all ate, it was time for Reiley to open her presents. Me and Lilly got her a big play house for outside and a baby doll and stroller. Kevin and Ashley got her about 10 books that talk when you press the button, my mom, dad, and Frankie got her a little pink bike that is the perfect size for her, and Nick and Miley got her the best present...a stuffed Barney that is bigger than her. After presents it was time to cut the cake. My favorite part of any occasion. Her cake was, you'll never guess... a Barney shaped cake._

"_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Reiley, Happy birthday to you." We all sung and watched her stare at us like we were crazy. We all helped her blow out the candles. I looked over at Lilly and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and started to cry. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug. _

"_What's wrong now?" I ask her. She looks up at me._

"_Our baby girl is one now." She says._

"_I know aren't you happy?" I ask her._

"_Of course I am. I just don't want her to grow up too fast." She says. I kiss her gently and we go back to the others. Ashley comes up to us and gives us a book. _

"_Here. This is some pictures of Reiley that I got and it's pictures from the day she was born all the way to yesterday. I hope you like it." She says._

_We open the first page and see a picture of Reiley, Lilly and I in the hospital the day she was born. The other pictures was us 3 at me and Lilly's wedding, Reiley and Frankie, Reiley and my parents, Reiley with Kevin and Ashley, Reiley with Nick and Miley, Reiley with Lilly, Reiley with me, and about 50 other pictures. Lilly started crying again and hugged Ashley._

"_Thanks Ash. This is really great." She says as I do the same._

_End of Flashback_

"Joe?" Lilly asks me.

"What?"

"Do you think we're ready for these babies? I mean Reiley is only 14 months old, I'm only 19 and your only 21." She says.

"Lilly, we are going to be just fine. Age is just a number. Everything would still be the same weather you are 19 or 29 and I'm 21 or 31. We gonna be fine." I tell her.

"Thanks Joe." She says as she gets off the couch and goes in the kitchen.

"Uhhh Joe?" She says. I get off the couch and go into the kitchen.

"Lills, your leaking." I say pointing to the now wet floor.

"No, my water broke." She says. My eyes get wide and I run over to her.

"Okay, let me go get Reiley and we'll get to the hospital. I'll call everyone on the way." She nods and starts walking to the car and I get Reiley. After a very loud ride there we were finally in a room...a private room. Everyone is here now and are in the waiting room watching Reiley for us.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lilly screams. I am sitting right next to her holding her hand and trying to hold my ears at the same time. It's not really working. After 17 long painful hours for the both of us...there is still no babies! The doctor came in to check on her about 10 minutes ago and said that her water did break but she is still only dilated four. Finally after another 2 hours the doctor comes in again.

"Okay Mrs. Jonas, nothing is happening and one of the babies heart beats are dropping, we are going to have to do a C-section." He tells us. Lilly and I look at each other.

"Are they going to be okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes they will be fine as long as we get them out." He says. After another 20 minutes of preparing, we are in the operating room.

"Joe, I'm scared." Lilly says holding my hand and crying.

"Everything is going to be fine Lills, I promise." I tell her. I am not looking past that sheet because if I do, I will probably pass out.

"Okay Lilly, the first baby is out. He certainly has a lot of dark brown hair." The doctor tells us. Then five minutes later he says "The second baby is out and has a lot of blonde hair. You have fraternal twins."

About a half an hour later, Lilly is in her own room and we are sitting on her bed together holding the babies.

"Okay, which one is which?" She asks me.

"Well, since I am holding the baby who looks like you, I think he should be Noah Adam since I picked it out." I tell her.

"Sounds good. And since I am holding the one who looks like you, I think his name will be Aidan Joseph since I picked it out." She says.

"You wanna know something?" I ask.

"What?" She says.

"We make the most beautiful babies ever!" I say and we both laugh.

"Yeah, well don't be expecting anymore for awhile." She says and I smile.


	6. Visitors

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I just want to remind everyone that I own NOTHING. I haven't done any disclaimers lately but I just wanted to remind you. Anyways, on with the story. I will try and update again soon. Also, I am soooooo sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Lilly's POV**

I am sitting on my hospital bed with Joe as we hold our newborn sons. Aidan is definitely Joe's child. They have the same eyes, nose, hair color, and ears. It's ridiculous. As for Noah, he is definitely mine. He has all of my features. We are sitting here and we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say as we see Kevin, Leah, Kenzie, Reiley, Ashley, Miley, Nick, Mom, Dad, and Frankie walk in.

"Hey guys."Ashley says.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Reiley screams as she runs up to the bed and Miley puts her in between Joe and I.

"Hi baby." Joe says as he kisses the top of her head and I do the same.

"Can I see my grandsons?" Mom asked us as she walks up to us.

"They are gorgeous. Which one is which?" She asks us as she grabs Aidan.

"You have Aidan, Joe has Noah." I tell her as she smiles.

"Can I hold Noah?" Frankie asks.

"Sure, but you have to sit down." Joe says as he gets off the bed and walks over to the couch that Frankie ran over to. I watch closely as Joe sets the baby in his lap and kneels next to him, just in case.

"Lilly you look so tired." Nick says. Everybody looks at him and Miley slaps him in the back of the head. He looks at her with a 'what the hell' face.

"Well Nick, that is because I was in labor for almost 20 hours." I yell at him.

"I thought Joe was the stupid one." Kevin says shaking his head.

"Yeah Nick...HEY!" Joe says causing all of us to laugh.

"Joey, when you go home, can I stay the night with you and Lilly and the babies and Reiley?" Frankie asks.

"No, no, no Frankie. They are going to have their hands full for awhile with the new babies plus Reiley." Dad says.

"Oh man! Please. I promise I will help when you need it and I will listen. Even to Joe." Frankie says. I smile and look at him.

"Only if you promise." I tell him.

"I do. I promise." He says. Joe takes Noah and everybody passes around both babies. Frankie walks over to me and gives me hug.

"Thanks Lilly." He says.

"Your welcome buddy." I tell him.

"You didn't have to do that Lilly." Mom said.

"No, it's okay. He has been asking for awhile to stay." I tell her. Joe walks up to my bed and grabs Reiley.

"Baby." She says as she points to Noah.

"Yeah, that's Noah and that is Aidan. Your new brothers." He says as he points to each baby. She reaches her arms out to Aidan so Joe walks over to Nick who was holding him and she bends down and kisses his forehead and rubs the top of his head gently. After she was satisfied with him, she made Joe walk her over to Noah and did the same thing. (AN: Awww!)


	7. First Night at Home

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I have been really busy with school and some family problems. I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review!! Also, there is only going to be a few more chapters , do you guys want me to do a sequel? Let me know. **

**Joe's POV (2 Days later)**

I love my life! I have a beautiful wife and three beautiful children. Lilly and the twins get to go home today so we are just packing up some of Lilly's things. Frankie is staying with us tonight...thanks to Lilly. She knows whenever he comes over, all he wants to do is play with us. Now we have three kids to take care of. This is going to be interesting.

"Lills you ready?" I ask her.

"Yep. Let's get out of here." She says as she grabs one of the twins car seats and I grab the other. Miley and Nick have Reiley and are dropping her off when we get home.

When we get to the house, my parents are already in the driveway with Frankie. Miley and Nick pull in right behind us with Reiley. We walk in the door, and put the sleeping twins in their cribs. Lilly went to go make dinner while Reiley and Frankie were playing in the living room. I walk into the kitchen and walk up to Lilly from behind, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck. She stops stirring the noodles and turns to face me.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say and kiss her gently.

"That's good. Now I have to tell you something." She says looking at me.

"Okay, go on." I tell her.

"Joe, we need to be careful. We already have three kids we don't need anymore right now. When their older, maybe we can try for another one but right now, we have enough to deal with." She says. I look at her for a minute and then reply.

"So you mean you don't want to have sex with me? I thought it was fun?" I ask her. She laughs and puts her hand on my cheek.

"Joe, of course it's fun, we just need to be careful." She says.

"Well, it's your fault for not taking your birth control pill." I tell her.

"Hey, I forgot! Besides, we were a little busy when I was supposed to take it, if you know what I'm saying." She says and turns around to finish the dinner.

"I know, I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Thanks, now can you go get Reiley and Frankie, dinner is ready?"

"Sure." I say and I walk into the living room. They are both on the couch watching _Finding Nemo._ I walk up from the back of the couch and pick Reiley up by her feet.

"Daddy." She says laughing. I turn her the right way and she kisses my cheek.

"I hungry." She says.

"Well, that's good. Mommy made noodles." She smiles really big and squirms to get out of my arms. I put her down and she runs toward the kitchen. I smile at her and then turn to Frankie.

"You hungry Frank the Tank?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Joe, tonight can you and Lilly play a game with me?" He asks me.

"We can try, but I'm not making any promises. It depends on the babies and Reiley. Okay?"

"Okay." He says and runs toward the kitchen.

After we ate dinner, Aidan and Noah woke up. Lilly and I run downstairs and each grab a baby. We change their diapers and then take them upstairs to have their bottles. When they are done, they fall back asleep, and go in their cribs again. I walk into the living room and Reiley is asleep on the floor. I pick her up and take her to her crib. When I walk back up the stairs...again, Frankie is waiting by the couch with Candyland.

"Can we play now?" He asks.

"Sure." I grab the game and walk over to the table.

"Lills, you want to play with us?" I ask. She walks over and sits in between us.

"Sure, but just one game. I'm really tired and I want to get as much sleep as I can before the twins wake up again." She says.

"Yeah me too." I tell her.

"Can I go first?" Frankie asks us.

"Yep. Pick a card." Lilly says.

After playing that game we all went to bed. Frankie went to sleep on the couch and Lilly and I went upstairs. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard screaming coming from downstairs. I woke Lilly up and we went down to the twins' room. As we were walking past Reiley's room she started crying. I went in with the twins and Lilly went in to check on Reiley. She came in with me and had Reiley in her arms, who was crying hysterically.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask as I take her in my arms. She snuggles in my chest and keeps crying. I rub her back and look at Lilly.

"She says her tummy hurts." I nod and take her to the bathroom. I grab some medicine out of the cabinet and give it to her. I pick her up and put her in her bed and she falls asleep instantly. I go to find Lilly, and I grab Aidan out of his crib. I go up to the kitchen and get him and bottle. I sit next to Lilly in a chair by the kitchen table. She is half asleep feeding Noah. Aidan starts crying again and wakes Lilly up.

"Ughhhhh! Joe, why won't they stop crying?" She says as she gets up to take the now crying Noah back to his crib. I get up and follow her.

"Lilly, their babies. That's all they do." I tell her. I put Aidan back in his crib and follow Lilly back to our bed. She is already asleep when I get there. I heard all the screaming stop, and I soon fell asleep.


	8. Lost

**AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter. There will only be one more chapter after this one, before I start the sequel. I will try to put it up later today if I can get it done. The sequel should be out later this week....hopefully! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Lilly's POV**

After a very long night, Joe and I finally got to get about 5 hours of sleep. Between Reiley being sick, the twins always crying, and Frankie complaining about the noise, it was a very hectic first day home. Joe just left to take Frankie home, and left me in charge with Reiley and Aidan. He decided to take Noah for a ride so I wouldn't be left with all of the kids by myself. Reiley has been throwing up all day and right now I am trying to get her to go to sleep.

"You want to go lay in your crib?" I ask her. She shakes her head 'no' and opens her eyes.

"I want daddy." She says. What am I not good enough for her? I see how it is. I'll remember that when she's older.

"But daddy isn't home right now." I tell her. She pouts and then starts to cry.

"But I want daddy!!!" She screams.

"I'm sorry but he's not here. He will be home soon." I tell her. She starts to settle down just as Joe walks through the door. He walks over and puts Noah in his swing next to Aidan and takes Reiley from me. He sits next to me looks at me apologetically. I smile lightly and watch Reiley fall asleep instantly. He gets up and takes her to her room. When, he comes back up I'm laying on the couch. He kneels beside me and puts our foreheads together with an arm rubbing my back.

"I love you." He says. I smile and kiss him gently.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to go for a walk or something? I'll take care of the kids and you can go get out for a little bit." He asks me.

"Are you sure you can handle everything by yourself?"

"Yes, now go. You need to go get some fresh air."

"Thanks Joe." I kiss him one more time and get off the couch. I put on my shoes and grab my cell phone.

"I shouldn't be too long. I'll see ya later." I tell him.

"Okay, have fun." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I was walking down the street when I noticed that someone was following me. I started walking faster when all of a sudden, somebody grabbed my arm and covered my mouth with their hand. He had a black hoodie and a sunglasses on, so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Don't scream! If you do, you'll die right here." I quickly stopped trying to scream. The guy dragged me into a car and sat with me in the back seat. He told the other person driving to go back to wherever they were taking me. Tears started streaming down my face as I started to think...what's going to happen next.

**Joe's POV (3 hours later)**

Where is Lilly? I have been trying to take care of all three kids by myself and it's harder then you think. Reiley is clinging on to me all the time, and Aidan and Noah are always crying.

"Where's mommy?" Reiley asked. I look at her in her big blue eyes, that clearly belong to Lilly.

"I don't know." I say truthfully.

"She home?"

"No. She will be soon. I hope." I say. The last sentence for myself. It's been three hours since she left. I hope she's okay.


	9. Home

**AN:Ok, I know I promised this chapter last week but I had exams to study for. Now I am on Christmas vacation until January 6th, so I would like to get as much as the sequel done as I can before I go back to school. But, I will be busy with family so I am not going to make any promises to when it will be out. Here, is the final chapter of _3 Wonderful Years_, please read and review! Also, thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed, or anything to this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Lilly's POV**

When I woke up, I was hoping that I was laying in my bed next to Joe at home hoping this was all a dream...but it wasn't. I was on a bed. Except, I was in a hospital bed. Last night, had to of been the worst night of my entire life.

_Flashback_

_When the guy took me out of the car he brought me inside a house. He drug me by my hair to the couch and taped my mouth shut and tied me up. He then took off his sunglasses and hoodie and revealed himself as Matt Marshall. _

"_Hello Lillian. I've missed you so much, so I thought I'd bring you back to me." He said. I started crying again and he came up to me and tried to wipe my tears away. I kept moving my head so that he couldn't touch me but instead he slapped me._

"_Don't try to push me away." He screamed at me. He pulled something out of his pocket and smiled at me._

"_Okay, nod when I ask you a question. If you don't cooperate, I will kill you." He said as he grabbed a gun off the table. "Understand?" I nodded and he smiled._

"_Good. Now, I have a picture of something. When I show it to you, nod when I ask you a question." I nodded again. He showed me the picture as I started crying even harder. It was of Joe, Reiley, Aidan,Noah, and I in the hospital after the twins were born._

"_Do you love them?" I nodded yes._

"_Would you do anything for them?" I nodded yes._

"_Do you want them to die?" I looked at him shocked and nodded my head no._

"_So...you would do anything to save them from getting hurt?" I nodded yes again._

"_Well, then we should go up to the bedroom then." He said as he came over and picked me up. I started shaking my head no and trying to scream at him but I couldn't. He smiled and continued up the stairs. When we get to the bedroom, he took the tape off of my mouth and kissed me roughly. I of course didn't kiss him back. When he pulled away he started taking the tape off my hands._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked him._

"_Because I love you and you love me. We belong together." He said._

"_No! No! No! No! I belong with Joe." I yelled as the tears started streaming down my face quicker and quicker. He slapped me in the face again and then punched me in the stomach. _

"_Don't you ever say that asshole's name in my house."  
_

"_Don't call him that!" Saying that caused me a punch in the face and getting my head knocked head against the headboard of the bed. He ripped my shirt off and got on top of me again. He started kissing me again and I just kept trying to push him off. Luckily for me, the doorbell rung so he got up to answer it, forgetting that my hands weren't tied up. As soon as he shut the door, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Joe. I was going to jump out the window but it was WAY to high. _

_**Joe's POV**_

_I just layed the kids down for bed and Lilly still wasn't home yet. I went to my cell phone and noticed that I had a new text. I clicked open and my heart stopped._

_From: Lilly _

_matt took me 2 his house. Hes tryin 2 rape n kill me. im upstairs in a bedroom come quick or call cops love you_

_I quickly called Kevin and Ashley and asked them to come to my house quick. Luckily, they live right down the street. As soon as they got there, I told them I'd be right back and I ran out the door. I didn't have time for explaining._

_**Lilly's POV**_

_Matt came back upstairs and tried to continue what he was doing. He was unzipping my jeans when the door busted open. I saw Joe standing there with a gun in his hand pointing it at Matt. I let out a breath of relief._

"_Get. Off. Her. Now." He said as he started walking toward me. Matt quickly got up and put his hands in the air._

"_Woah, dude. Just calm down and put the gun down. I was just trying to have a little fun. Joe threw the gun at the window, causing it to break and the gun to fall out. Apparently Joe, had already called the cops, because three of them came running threw the door and attacked Matt. I got off the bed and ran into Joe's arms. We both started crying as he kept whispering in my ear._

"_Shhh. It's all over now." _

_End of Flashback_

After reliving the entire night of events, I looked down and found Joe sleeping with his head on my bed holding my hand. I smiled before running my free hand through his messy hair. He woke up quickly and looked at me. We got to go home two hours later. We walked through the door and found Kevin and Ashley standing by the door with their kids plus mine.

"Mommy!" Reiley yelled as she came running into my arms. I picked her up and started crying happy tears. I hugged her for a few minutes before grabbing Aidan from Kevin and doing the same to him and then to Noah. Kevin and Ashley both got their hugs too. After explaining everything to them and Miley and Nick, they all left and I got in the shower again. When I got out, it was time for bed again. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find Joe staring up at the ceiling. I climbed in bed next to him and layed my head on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Joe, whats wrong?" I asked him. He said nothing so I sat up and looked at him.

"Joe?" He looked at me and said "It should have been me." I looked at him shocked and confused.

"What?"

"You shouldn't of had to go through that."

"Joe, it's not your fault. It was j-" I started saying before he interrupted me.

"NO LILLY! IT WAS MY FAULT. I'M YOUR HUSBAND. I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, AND I DIDN'T DO IT." He yelled. He got off the bed and started pacing around the room.

"Joe, please listen to me. This was not your fault and you know what? You did protect me. You came in the room at the right time before he was about to rape me." As soon as I said that he grabbed a candle off the dresser and threw it against the wall. After that, he started punching the wall repeatedly. I got off the bed quickly and ran to him. I grabbed his hands and he collapsed to the ground crying.

"Shhh. It's okay, Joe." I told him as I started crying too.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry." He just kept repeating.

"I know, I know." After crying on the ground for about 15 minutes, I managed to get him up to the bed. We finally fell asleep wrapped in each others arms before...the kids woke up and we started our nightly routine again.


End file.
